ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kings Secret
Plot The Kings Secret The next morning when we woke up at the hotel we relaxed for about an hour. Later we went to an IHOP. Me and Santi had pancakes and my dad had all sorts of things. After that we realized that there would be a hockey game and the Los Angeles Kings would be playing, so we decided that we would watch it later. When we were driving by and we saw a Tony P’s. We decided that we would watch the game there. The game would be at 7:30 so we would go there to eat dinner and watch the game. Meanwhile the Kings were arriving early to practice. Later in the afternoon we were driving around and got a Santi saw a live news report that hockey players were robbing a store. “Wonder what that’s all about?” Santi said. “Hold on we’ll be there soon” my dad told us. When we arrived I turned into Common Cold and headed in. When I got inside I saw that a hockey team was terrorizing and robbing the store. “Hey!” I called out. “what do you think your doing?” “Back off and we won’t have to hurt you.” one of the hockey players said. “You…hurt me? Ha that’s a laugh.” I said. “Ok you asked for it.” said the hockey player “Get him!” he called out. Then 2 hockey players started to charge at me. “Get back!” I called out to them. They kept coming so I blasted them with my disease beam. It hit them both but because of all the hockey gear they were wearing it had no effect. “Oh that is going to be a problem” I said. They got close enough to whack me with their sticks. That made my fly back and hit the wall. “Ok maybe this won’t be as easy as I thought it would be.” I said. Then they were still coming at me. So I got up and tried my mud balls. I hit them right in the chest. However they didn’t feel a thing. “Oh come on” I complained. Quickly I blasted the ground with my disease beams to give me a boost up. That made me pass right over them. After that I sneezed a big pile of sticky snot and they were glued to the wall. Suddenly I was whacked again by another. I was then being corned with 5 hockey players around me. I was trapped in the corner of the room. I thought fast and spit acid around where I was so that they could not reach me. I then tried my disease again. No effect. Next I shot it at the ground and went over them. When I landed I turned around and with both hands blasted the beam. It didn’t hurt them but it pushed them back and caused them to fall back inside the hole. After that I was whacked yet again twice then thrown to the other side of the room. As I was struggling to get up another hockey player hit me then yelled to the others “Lets get out of here.” Then they all left. As soon as they were gone the watch started beeping. It beeped 3 times then turned me back to myself. I headed outside disappointed, got in the R.V and we left. We didn’t hear about them again. Later that night while we were at Tony P’s watching the Kings game I noticed something. The hockey players at the store and the Los Angeles Kings were wearing the exact same jerseys. Could this be true? Could the Kings be criminals? I had to know for sure. I told my dad and Santi about them and they wondered the same thing. Later that night me and Santi were watching Shrek the Third on TNT. Then when there was a commercial Santi switched channels and we saw a news alert about robbers in hockey uniforms. “We have to wake up Fer.” Santi said. While he was talking I was turning the dial and transformed into Putty. “There’s no time.” I said “we have to get there now.” “What are you going to do?” he asked. “Getting down there and stopping those hockey players” I responded. As I was talking I grabbed Santi and put him on my back and told him to hold on. Then I opened the window. “Where am I going?” I asked “Well its an Apple store and its on Vegas Lane.” he responded. “Ok! Lets go” then he started asking “Wait what are you doing we are 8 stories…” then I jumped outside. “Aaaaaaaaaah!!!” Santi yelled. Then with my long leg and arms I would grab on to window ledges to slow me down. Then I landed on a street light “Umm Santi are you Ok?” I asked “I’m fine” he said but he seemed weak. Then I started swinging on street lights and jumping form car to car until I reached the Apple store. I grabbed Santi from my back and set him down. “Try to get the cops down here and if I look like I’m in trouble cross the street and be careful. If they leave the store run away. They might trap you understand?” I asked him. He nodded saying yes. “Ok” I said. Then I went inside. “Hey hockey players why don’t you make like hockey sticks and get the puck out here.” I said. “Oh look an alien that thinks he’s a comedian.” one of them said. “Oh ok you wanna see funny?” I asked. Then I made a fist. “well how do you like this punch line?” I said then punched him 10 feet away. “It looks like I’ll be having the last laugh.” I said. “Lets take down this creep.” said another hockey player. Then 2 tried coming at me but I pushed them down with my hands, then I stood on my hands and wrapped my body around another hockey player. When I grabbed him I made my foot a fist with my foot and punched him 3 times. Then I tossed him to a different hockey player. They both got injured. However my head at that point was close to the ground so one of them got close enough to hit me. I was pushed back that I almost hit the door. Next the same one came at me. So I grabbed his chest with my foot and launched him to the goalie. They both flew back about 10 feet. After one hit me away from the door and called out “Lets get out of here!” Santi was already across the street when they came out. I got up and was heading towards the door. But the watch then started beeping. “No” I said. I was soon back to normal. Later that night we found our way back to the hotel. Luckily Santi had a spare room key in his back pocket so we were able to get back into our room. The next morning we woke up and turned on the T.V. We would be leaving that afternoon so I knew I had to stop the Kings for good the next time I encountered them. We heard on sports center that they would leave tonight. “That would give them plenty of time to rob another store.” I said. “Don’t worry Tomas we WILL catch them.” my dad assured me. “I hope we do” I told myself. During the day we were always alert to the news trying to find out when they would strike. Suddenly we heard a news reporter say that a hockey team was invading an electronics store. “On our way.” my dad said. Next I pressed the button and started pressing the dial until I came to Teleportal. We arrived soon and I slammed down on the watch. There was a flash of light and noise. I was then transformed into Teleportal. “Lets go” I said. I entered the store and said “Alright parties over.” “Actually its just beginning.” said the goalie. Then one of them charged at me and swung his hockey stick. When he was able to swing I teleported behind him. “Miss me” I said. He tried again but I teleported to the other side of the room. “Yoo hoo, looking for me?” I teased. Then they all came at me at once. I teleported behind them and bashed 2 of them. One of them tried hitting me with his stick but I grabbed it then threw him to the first one. Then teleported again. This time over them I landed on top of one and punched down the one next to him then tripped the one I landed on. After that I teleported again to the corner. 3 came towards me and before they hit me I teleported behind them. “Lets see what else I can do” I said. Then I thought about 3 huge weights each appearing on top of them. Suddenly it actually happened. I had teleported 3 weights from a gym on top of the hockey players. “Whoa I wasn’t even thinking that that was going to work. Unfortunately right after the watch started beeping. “Oh man, not now” I said. I quickly teleported into the stores bathroom where the watch timed out. “Quick grab whatever you can and lets get out of here before he comes back!” one of them shouted. I came out as soon as they left, got into the R.V and we followed them. We followed them until they came to their bus that was ready to leave. They all got in and they started leaving. We were driving right behind them. Then my dad sped up and we were right next to them. I looked at the watch and I was able to go hero again. “Time to take these guys out once and for all.” I said while twisting the dial. Then I came to Spykeback and I slammed down on the watch. Only I wasn’t turned into Spykeback. I was turned into Grey Matter. “Oh great I need a guy with spikes that can rip through steel and I get a squirt with an big brain.” I complained. “But…I guess I can still make this work.” I said coming up with an idea. Then I had Santi open the window. “I need to time this perfectly.” I said. Then I jumped out and grabbed on to the bottom of the bus. “Hmm, now where could the controls be? Aha I got it” I said. Then I reached the controls. “Now lets see how we can reduce that speed.” I said. Then while the hockey players were just driving the bus just stopped. The driver hit the gas again but before he could I had switched gears to reverse. They then started driving backwards. The bus driver stopped and switched the gears to drive. They were then smoothly cruising. Until I put the radio at a super high level that caused everyone in the bus to jump up. The bus driver lowered it but I put it high again. The bus driver lowered it again. Then unexpectedly I rapidly increased their speed. Then the bus driver slammed the brakes and they were all pushed forward. Next the bus driver tried the gas but nothing would happen because I had switched gears to parking. As soon as the bus driver realized he switched it to drive again and they were able to move again. After that I had shut off the air conditioner. “What is going on?” The bus driver wondered. Meanwhile inside the cars engine I was laughing at how bad I was torturing them. “Now to permanently lock the doors and trap them inside.” I said. Then I broke a wire. “and to shut off the gas pedal” I then unscrewed the gas pedal. After that I turned on the heater to max and locked it in place so when the bus driver tried to turn it off it stayed on. I then also permanently ceiled the windows shut so they could not get fresh air. Next I put the radio on high again and didn’t allow them to lower the volume. Later I went to the seats and put them straight up and locked it there. So when they tried to push it back nothing happened. Later I headed to one of the wheels and unscrewed it. After I did that I got on the ground and looked for the R.V. I saw it across the street and went towards it. My dad and Santi were waiting for me to get back. As soon as I opened the door I was back to normal. “Umm dad you might want to call the police” I said when I got inside. “But won’t they just open the door and leave?” Santi asked. “Well they would if they could” I said. “What do you mean by that?” Santi asked. “Well…I locked all possible exits from the outside, shut off the air conditioner and turned on the heater, and put the radio super loud” I said. “and in about 2 minutes they’ll be sweating like crazy.” “Good thinking Tomas” my dad said. Then we called the police. Soon the police arrived to take them all to jail including the coach and bus driver. Well we were then off to Washington D.C and who knows what troubles we would run into there. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *The Los Angeles Kings Aliens used *Common Cold *Putty *Grey Matter Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes